


Somehow I Knew You'd Catch Me

by kierrathakid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Zayn, Fingering, First Time, Fucking, In Love, Love, M/M, Making Love, Top Liam, handjobs, just came out, slow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrathakid/pseuds/kierrathakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam's first time having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow I Knew You'd Catch Me

It's been going on for a while now.

Zayn and Liam.

Liam and Zayn.

It happened when Zayn finally got the balls to tell Liam that he's been in love with him since X-factor. Liam , was a little too quick to tell him he loved him back. That he broke up with Sophia, two months ago for Zayn, not because the distance was an issue. He just didn't love her, liked he loved Zayn. But being with her was so easy. He could pretend to be straight, and hopefully get over Zayn. Clearly that plan failed , and Liam would much rather be happy with Zayn, then pretend to be happy with Sophia.

It's been 3 months of Zayn and Liam. They've been dating for 3 whole months, in secret of course, but Zayn feels like it's been the best 3 months of his life. Liam's happy, taking things at the pace that they are going at; slow. He likes it, agrees with Zayn about taking things slow. He did anyways, up until about a month ago, when his dick was hard after a concert.

He had all this adrenaline and energy and he wanted to release it all before he fell asleep. Unfortunately all he had was his right hand and a dildo. Which was okay, but Liam knows it's nothing compared to actually sleeping with someone. He's just been scared to mention this to Zayn, he doesn't want to seem horny and desperate and like all he cares about is sex. But God does Liam need this. Needs to sleep with someone preferably his boyfriend. It's sorta the reason why he's been on edge recently. His dick is always hard, he's horny and stressed. He's needs to come. Needs to fuck the stress and hormones out of himself.

He just doesn't know how to bring it up to Zayn. Neither one of them are virgins, but they're supposed to be taking things slow. Then again, how long before you can have sex in a relationship is considered normal. Liam thinks 3 months is okay. Which is why he's still thinking it over when Zayn comes over to visit and they're watching a movie. (One of Liam's favorites , Wolf of Wall Street) and Zayn's really into it despite the fact that he's seen it fifty times. His head on Liam's shoulder, blanket wrapped around the both of them, when Zayn glances over and catches Liam staring off at the blank wall. He sighs, sits up a little, and twisting himself around so he's facing Liam. "What's up babe?" Zayn asks, and Liam jumps slightly at the mention of his name, so into his thoughts.

Liam stares at Zayn for a few seconds before shaking his head. He's a little upset he got caught thinking about .. well Zayn.. But he's not ready to tell Zayn yet. He's not sure of the approach he should take. "Nothing."

Zayn raises his eyebrows at him, bites on his lip a little as he waits for Liam to tell him what he's thinking about. And like Zayn predicts, he cracks. "It's just.. We've been dating for 3 months.."

"Yeah.." "And like.. I know we're supposed to be taking things slow.." Liam continues, and Zayn nods encouraging. Can tell by the way he's speaking slowly and sort of stuttering that this is important. "But, uhm.. Zayn.. I need .. Fuck.. I don't know how to say it." Liam chokes. God he's never felt so , so stupid. He can't get his words together , to get his point across. He feels Zayn's hand at his neck, silently encouraging him to continue no matter how much it's bothering him or hard it is to get out. He can take as much time as he needs. "I- um.. Are you like comfortable around me?" He starts. It's slow, but it's something .

"Of course, you know I am. What's going on Li? " Zayn kisses his temple, and lightly plays with the baby hairs around Liam's ears.

"Are you comfortable enough to have sex with me?" Liam blurts. He looks over at Zayn, notices the way Zayn's looking at him with this worried expression. "I mean, if you're not ready for it I can wait. It's just.. I was hoping maybe we could.. Soon you'know. But I can wait for you if you-" Zayn cuts him off with a soft peck on his lips.

"I was ready a long time ago.. I was waiting for you to catch up slow poke." And then Zayn kisses him again, and it's sweet and romantic , that Liam sinks back against the couch , holding Zayn tightly against his chest.

+

Zayn appreciates Liam's efforts to make this night as comfortable as possible. It's not a big deal, but they're having sex for the first time. Liam and Zayn and that to them is a big deal. Zayn left to play video games with Louis at 2.. And while he was gone Liam set up their room. Lit up candles, sprinkled rose pedals on the bed and the floor, and attached Zayn's iPod to the dock on their dresser, playing some soft, song that Zayn's familiar with just can't put a name to it. They hadn't planned  the specific night that they wanted to it, since Liam brought it up two weeks ago. Zayn lets his hoodie fall from his hands, as he takes in the room. "This is.. Nice Li. You went all out ." Zayn comments, walking slowly up to Liam. He's looking around the room as he does so, looking at Liam sweetly when his shoes touches Liam's and he reaches up to press his hand against his face.

"Wanted to get the mood right," Liam says, a small smile on his lips.

"You definitely did." Zayn kisses his lips, softly, pulling back to look at Liam. He's asking him if he's still sure about this. He doesn't want to rush things and maybe Liam's changing his mind or having doubts. But Liam presses his lips against Zayn, that screams yes, and he reaches for Zayn's top that he throws across the room. They've made out before so this part is easy. It's all tongue and fast, when Liam pushes Zayn roughly , and he lands on his back suddenly. His eyes are blown wide and staring up at Liam a bit surprised , until he smirks.

"Eager?" Liam brings his shirt up and over his head, gracefully bracketing Zayn's body.

"Very." He hisses, focusing on Zayn's neck. He presses his lips to his collarbones , pressing softly before going down his chest, stopping at the waist of his jeans. He looks up at Zayn, while bringing his hands to Zayn's belt, to undo it. Liam's trying to make this romantic, kissing Zayn, on his pecs while he works to pull Zayn's tight jeans off. He traces His finger lightly over Zayn's thigh, drawing small circles that make Zayn's body tingle a bit. If Liam's going to do this.. He's going to do this right.

"Can I um suck you?" Liam asks below, and Zayn looks down at him, at his soft innocent brown eyes, and nods quickly. Liam's never given anyone head before, so Zayn will be his first. He only knows a little bit about blowjobs from porn and even those videos aren't clear enough to give Liam proper instructions. He leans down, licking over Zayn's head first, hearing him groan, deeply before taking him entirely in his mouth. Zayn's head tilts back, his eyes shut immediately, and his hands attach to Liam's short hair.

Liam tries, to take him deeper, causing Zayn to bite his bottom lip to hide the moan he almost lets slip. He's not good but he's not bad either . He mostly focuses with the head, it's easier. Runs his tongue over his slit, his tongue just under Zayn's head, lowers his mouth a little past the crown of his dick until he can't. "Liam.." Zayn whimpers, just as Liam releases Zayn with a loud pop, and changes his attention down to Zayn's ass. "Can you- uh p-pass me the l-lube?" Liam whispers and it catches Zayn off guard for a moment. He looks around the bed and then grabs the bottle on the nightstand, looking at the label.

"Bacon flavored?" Zayn questions , tossing the bottle down. Liam shrugs, busies himself with slicking his fingers up, and trying to think what way to do this without looking like an inexperienced virgin. "I thought it would taste good." And with that response, he hooks his arms around Zayn's ankles and pulls his legs apart. He's faced with Zayn's hole, doesn't even know where to begin to do this thing but he's going to try and hope for the best. He realizes quickly that it's going to be a bit hard in the position that Zayn has chosen to be in. He won't be able to get his fingers in there fully without the sheets getting in the way.

"Could you -" Liam starts to ask, his voice quiet and barely heard over Zayn's constant moaning. But it does get Zayn's attention, the fact that Liam's fingers still aren't in him. "Could you flip over for me. " Liam orders and his voice comes out more demanding then he intended it to be in the rush of trying to get the words out. "Please?" He adds. Zayn's hesitating , sorta sitting there , with this surprised look on his face. He's not sure if he's comfortable in that position. Any other one maybe, but that one? Liam can see everything with Zayn like that. Liam understands Zayn's expressions better than anyone, better than Zayn himself at times, and he read the nervousness on his features. "It's just me right? You trust me." Liam says smoothly, his voice is soft and reassuring .

Just a reminder that this is still Zayn's Liam. The sweet Liam that cares too much for people , and likes to help out any way he can. It's enough, to make Zayn nod and comply, turning over slowly , the sounds of moving sheets fill the room as Zayn gets comfortable. "Okay." He croaks. Turning his head so his face is hiding in the pillows. Liam aligns his fingers with Zayn's rim, smiling a little at the scent down here because it's so familiar and so Zayn. He pushes in slowly, feels Zayn's body tense, and how that effects Liam's fingers as he tried to go further.

"Zayn.. "

"Sorry , sorry just haven't been in this position in a long time.." Zayn whispers, but his body is still rigid. Liam kisses his thighs, uses his other hand to draw shapes on Zayn's calves, and that arms to do it. His body relaxes and Zayn's hand reach for the bed sheets. Liam continues pushing his fingers in again, it's tight, very very fucking tight. Liam can't help himself. "God Zayn you feel amazing." Liam moans, all he wants To do is fuck Zayn hard and fast.

"Come on Li more.." Zayn begs, Liam pushes in two fingers this time speeding up the thrust of his fingers. Zayn's taking it well, it seems easy almost like he's used to this. He pulls back and enters again with three fingers, stretching Zayn's rim some more. Zayn's mostly been quiet, rolling his hips back on to Liam's fingers , grinding his dick into the mattress. He's breathing heavy, and squeezing the sheets, while biting his lips so Liam can't hear him. He gets loud .. sometimes and Zayn doesn't want him to hear that on their first time. Liam is concentrating to find that one spot, that he's been told about but never felt for himself.

He pushes his fingers up, hitting something in Zayn has his movements stuttering , and Liam hears him scream. He does it again, watching Zayn push his hips back harder and the way his grip tightens in the bed. "Zayn? Are you alright?" Liam asks just to see if he's ok. Zayn doesn't do anything, and Liam stops fingering him to get his attention. "Zayn? " Zayn turns his head so his voice can be heard but his throat is dry and he still feels like he can't speak.

"I-I'm fine. Just.. Just fuck me. Please?" Zayn whines, and that alone makes Liam's duck jump in his pants. He stands up from his knees, wiping his hands on the comforter. "Turn back over." And Zayn is a little to happy to follow this instruction. Liam crawls on the bed, reaching over Zayn's head to grab a condom from the gold box of condoms beside the bed. Liam grabs it and spends a good thirty seconds trying to open it. The package is sealed tight and the foil keeps bending by not ripping. But Zayn's patient.. And he waits for Liam to get himself together.

Finally, it rips open and triumphantly pulls the rubber from the foil, ready to pull it over himself. It's already prelubed and a bit slippery and Liam is digging his nails into it a little too harshly that it breaks with a loud snap. Zayn looks up impatient, and notices Liam reaching for another condom. He can tell he's nervous, his hands are shaking a little as he tries to open his second condom. This time though Zayn assists him, places his soft hands over his to retrieve the gold pack and open it himself, sliding it over Liam's hard cock. He gives him a small smile, trying not to embarrass him too much. "Thanks." Liam mumbles but Zayn's already moved back to his position getting settled all over again. He looks at the ceiling as he feels the bed dip around him, feels the tip of Liam's cock lining up at his entrance. "You ready?"

"Yeah... want your cock Liam.." Zayn says, ignoring the butterflies that fill his stomsch as Liam starts to push in. Liam's more than average and Zayn hasn't had a dick back there in a few months, so it's a bit of a stretch. It's all too sudden and Liam's going a little to fast. "Fuck.. Slow.. Slower.. Please." Zayn begs quietly. He's ashamed that he has to ask for Liam to go slow because he can't take it. Liam doesn't mind though, as he changes his speed , pushing in slower. Zayn can feel every single inch of Liam like this. It's like it goes on forever until finally, Zayn's ass is full of Liam's cock. Zayn clenches experimentally just to get a feel of things, and Liam's groans. Zayn's so impossibly tight around him.

"Fuck.. You're so tight Zayn. " Liam rests his forehead on Zayn's shoulder, holding his dick in Zayn until he's ready for him to move. Zayn blows out a heavy breathe and rolls his hips up. "Okay.. You can move.. Now. " Zayn whispers, pulling Liam's head up go look at his eyes. Liam pulls out and thrusts in, hard and fast and Zayn wasn't ready for that. "Slow.. Go slow.." And when Liam pulls out he pushes in slowly trying to find what Zayn likes. He pushes in harder but slower this time and Zayn winces , his back arching painfully. With their faces so close to each other of course Liam notices .

"Sorry.. its uncomfortable." Zayn comments. He's lying flat on his back, Liam on top of him with their sheets wrapped around them, watching Zayn's reactions. Zayn's hands or gripping his shoulders, his lips sealed. Liam adjusts his positioning, and spreads Zayn's legs. He rolls his hips a little, while pushing himself back in, trying to aim his dick up rather than side to side. 

"Is this okay?" Liam asks quietly , changing his thrusts again. It's comfortable enough, slow so Zayn can adjust to his size, but not too hard either. Zayn nods and kisses his nose. "It's good." Zayn assures him. Their chests are slowly running off against each other , it's nice and slow and romantic, and it's Liam's first time trying this out. Zayn's breathing quietly against his neck, kisses his shoulder and whispers words of encouragement to get him to continue. Eventually, Liam cock physically can't take the speed Liam's taking it. Zayn feels so good that he needs to speed it up a bit. 

"Can I go faster?" Liam almost begs

"Yeah. Go on Li.. Fuck me good." Zayn says and he sounds so sleazy that it makes Liam's dick jerk. He groans and starts fucking Zayn harder this time. It feels amazing for him, even better than his dreams. But even though his body doesn't agree with him, his first priority is making sure Zayn likes it. 

"Is this - is this g-good?" Liam asks between breathes, breathing into Zayn's neck. He grips Zayn's hips , and fucks into him faster, slipping his dick all the way out  harshly thrust it back in. Zayn clenches and Liam moans. "Yeah- yeah this is good Li.. Fuck!" Zayn closes his eyes and let's his head fall back against the pillows. He bites his bottom lip until it's red and plump, gasps weakly when Liam almost hits his prostate. Liam leans his head down and bites down on his left nipple. "Liam." Zayn groans deep in his throat. His hands leave scratches  down his back, red and angry. Liam teases his nipples with his teeth and his fingers, bringing Zayn closer and closer to the edge. The room is hotter, a lot hotter than before, Zayn kisses Liam again, tasting the salt that's formed on his face. He's breathing harder and moaning a lot more than before.

"Are you close?" Zayn asks him, but he can look at the brown eyes that tell it all. He's almost there. Liam nods moaning when Zayn moved his hips up.

"So close. Are you? Want you to come first." Liam pants. He's rocking his hips lazily now inside of Zayn, more determination to hold off.

"No you come first, wanna see you. Study every perfect feature on your beautiful face." Zayn whispers against his shoulder, and God does that sound amazing. But he has to have Zayn come first. He shakes his head, eyes wild.

"No , no want you to come . Know you're close come on baby." Liam pleads reaching his hand down to jerk Zayn off. But Zayn grabs his wrist quick, clenching his rim around Liam's cock and that's all it takes to lose his focus. His hand goes weak in Zayn's hold and he moans. He's almost there. Zayn clenches again, harder, rolling his hips up, to meet Liam halfway. Liam's closes his eyes but Zayn can feel him trying so hard, so god damn hard, not to come. Which Zayn of course appreciates but Liam deserves to come first. Zayn leans up , kisses Liam's cheek, his nose, and then his ear. Liam grunts, and Zayn plays with his hair again. "Come on babe.. Come on love . Let. Go. " Zayn clenches again,bites down hard on Liam's sensitive ear and that's all he can take.

Liam grounds his hips into Zayn, finally letting himself go. "I can't- can't- can't .. Zayn! Zayn!" Liam groans and then his body tenses when he comes deep inside Zayn, his head in between the crook of his neck. "I love you. I love you. I love you. God I fucking love you Zayn." Zayn heard him moan, and he keeps clenching his rim throughout Liam's orgasm. Liam's breathing against the side of his face, out of it. And while Zayn loves watching him come apart because it was by far one of the sexiest things he's ever seen. Now he really wants to come.

"Li..? Liam?" Zayn asks, poking his arm to get his attention. "Don't sleep on me yet." He whines, and Liam lifts his head, smiling weakly at his Zayn. "Please? Close Liam." Zayn whimpers and then Liam's going again fucking Zayn hard and fast, with his hands jerking Zayn off on time with his thrusts. He feels it, his orgasm so close , and then he's falling, going through an area of total bliss.  Tastes sweet and beautiful. All he hears is a loud, scream that sounds like his voice, wrecked and desperate "Liam!"

+

He's not even aware of anything when he wakes up. All he knows is that his legs feel like jelly and it's warm and there's a blanket wrapped around him. And then he feels Liam move against his back, feels his dick resting in between his thighs, and his head resting on his shoulder. He remembers that they've just had sex, after five years of crushing and three months of dating , they finally did it. Seen every inch and part of each other. There's no more secrets or surprises. Nothing but happiness left. Nothing but Zayn's love for Liam. And it's then that he realizes that he actually loves Liam. Like all out truly madly deeply in love with Liam. Even at his young age, Zayn knows that he is _it_ for him. He wants Liam forever, on his worst days and on his bests.

 

He wants Liam James Payne and everything that comes with him.

_You’ve got these eyes that I can lose myself into,_

_and a smile that makes my heart ache with how much I like you_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, this was sorta cute and fluffy and my heart ached writing this ok.


End file.
